


It

by Melany_Holl



Category: IT (2017), Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: «...Тревога и желание. Разница между «смогу ли» и «хочу» — разница между взрослым, который просчитывает стоимость, и ребенком, который просто платит и уходит, к примеру. Разница в целый мир...»Стивен Кинг «Оно»





	1. Мирон встречает прошлое и прошлое встречает его

Встречи не бывают случайными – так говорят умудрённые жизнью люди, глубокомысленно поджимая губы и иногда даже приподнимая указательный палец. На самом деле, Мирон никогда об этом не задумывался, да и кто в современном мире, пропадая на работе с утра до ночи, думает о встречах и судьбе? Поэтому Фёдоров никогда не философствовал – времени не было.

Тем утром в метро было особенно людно: на Политехе его впихнуло толпой в вагон, смяло, подавило желание ругаться грязно и находчиво, а потом удушило. На самом деле, дело привычное – в половину седьмого иного и ожидать не стоило. Так что Мирон легонько пихнул одного в плечо, другого – в спину, и относительно удобно устроился в углу вагона. В ушах гремела музыка, в желудке плескался скверно сваренный кофе, и в тот момент, когда Фёдоров увидел его, он как раз думал, что нормальному мужику надо завтракать как полагается. Но мысли о шаверме быстро испарились: у ближней двери стоял парень. Отросшие во все стороны его волосы растрепались, а воротничок рубашки примялся под курткой, но не это было в нем примечательным: парень был без наушников, без книги или журнала, с одним рюкзаком на плече, выглядел он растерянно и слегка удивлённо, явно не зная, что тут да как. Это было забавно – то, как парнишка под два метра ростом брезгливо держится за поручни двумя пальцами, кривит губы и извиняется, неловко задевая плечом старушку. Что-то в нем привлекало: то ли удивлённый взгляд чуть прищуренных глаз, то ли трогательная родинка на щеке, то ли тонкая шея. 

Мирон откровенно любовался, улыбаясь тому, как парень нервничает и пытается отстраниться от людей, а потом… потом он поймал его взгляд. И это не был тот самый случай, когда в голове начинают летать стаи сов, подхватывать тебя, нести в небо, за пределы атмосферы, в глубокой космос – путаться в созвездиях и сгорать в сиянии красный супернов. Скорее чувство, возникшее где-то глубоко внутри, поднялось вверх, отзываясь щекоткой в висках, и только потом Мирон осознал, что где-то уже его встречал. Воспоминание было тусклым, но сильным, пульсировало урывками и пахло гарью, но большего знать он не мог. Раздумывать о том, где же они встречались было некогда: парень застыл, приоткрыв рот, зацепился за его глаза взглядом, чуть дёрнул уголком губ в намеке на улыбку, а Мирон смотрел в ответ. Вокруг были десятки людей, жались к ним, между ними, но в это мгновение их не существовало, и Фёдоров просто смотрел, замечая, что родинки у него на коже похожи на изюм в кексе.

Несколько станций они так и смотрели друг на друга, не обращая внимание на людей вокруг. Но на Пушкинской вагон в очередной раз остановился, двери распахнулись, какой-то малыш в желтой куртке и с шариком закрыл ему обзор, и парень очнулся: захлопал глазами, ещё раз застенчиво улыбнулся, а потом вышел, постоянно оборачиваясь и поправляя рюкзак на плече. И Мирон вдруг с огорчением подумал, что так и не рискнул подойти к нему – отчего-то застывшее вдруг время обманом заставило его поверить, что это успеется. Тот самый фантомный запах гари ускользнул за ним вслед, испаряясь в постоянных сквозняках метро, и воспоминания рассеялись – осталось лишь то самое чувство тугой спирали в животе, приятная истома от так и не нашедшего своего продолжения намёка на роман. 

Встреча состоялась, а возможность познакомиться оказалась упущена – Фёдоров растеряно вытащил из ушей наушники, сделал шаг было к дверям, старательно отпихивая лезущий в лицо красный шарик, чтобы догнать парня, но так и не успел: двери захлопнулись, а он так и остался стоять, глядя на облупившуюся надпись “не прислоняться” и переминаясь с одной оттоптанной ноги на другую.

 

Он думал об этом весь день, торопясь в студию и возвращаясь из студии домой. Он думал об этом в душе, придерживая отваливающийся кран рукой и закрывая глаза под водой. Он думал об этом, заваривая чай на электроплитке (поставить дома газовую он так и не решился). Аккуратно прикуривая сигарету и педантично затушившая бычок в пепельнице-банке из-под кофе. Мирон думал об этом, как обычно отсчитывая три таблетки Триазолама перед сном и проверяя в который раз, достаточно ли плотно заперта дверь. 

Все его привычные ритуалы теперь приобретали новую окраску: мысли витали в воздухе, кружили, пока он сам не понял, что эти самые ритуалы, которые каждый день имели для него значение абсолюта, теперь превратились в рутину, и, не выполняй он их по заведённому порядку, ничего бы не поменялось. 

Подняв глаза к зеркалу, Мирон провёл ладонью по шее, оттянул вниз щеки, рассматривая покрасневшие от недосыпа и стрессов глаза, и подумал, что сегодня увеличит дозу снотворного. Так будет лучше. Так оно вернее – встреча, охваченная вихрем воспоминаний, хорошенько его встряхнула, заставив понервничать.

На столе стояла кружка с остывающим чаем; клубы пара от неё легко напоминали как дымовую завесу из прошлого, так и сегодняшний шлейф воспоминаний, проснувшихся внезапно, безо всякой причины. Это были невидимые щупальца, способные проникнуть в закоулки памяти, вырвать оттуда фантомы видений – жутких, неведомых, как и твари из-под кровати. В этом было их сходство: под кроватью Мирона таились лишь старые коробки из-под обуви, но никак не монстры – ровно так же в подсознании его были лишь скучные воспоминания детства, но не происшествий. 

Каждый день он думал именно так – внушал себе, по крайней мере, повторял раз за разом, что все его терзания и бессонница, его кошмары и крики по ночам, его нетерпеливое ожидание рассвета – все это плоды его собственных страхов, возникших из ниоткуда, приобретший плоть в течении многих лет, лишь под влиянием собственных панических атак и приступов ужаса даже перед огоньком свечи. Он не мог вспомнить откуда и почему возникал этот страх, каким образом он оказывался в этой ловушке ужаса, пока не встретил этого паренька – улыбчивого, застенчивого, но испуганного. Теперь воспоминания тянулись изнутри, легко карабкаясь по внутренностям, раскачиваясь на рёбрах, опутывая сердце и безо всякого труда добираясь до его мозга, плавающего в сером веществе: он помнил запах гари – невыносимый, удушливый, отдающий горечью на языке. Сейчас легко было воссоздать его – достаточно лишь глотнуть уже подостывший чай, в который он налил куда больше заварки чем обычно: подвела дрогнувшая рука. 

Но не запах был предвестником этого безымянного ужаса: не стук в дверь, а всего лишь отдаленное эхо шагов, предчувствие нежданного, непрошеного гостя, которому ты, хочешь или нет, все равно откроешь дверь.

***

...Дверь открывалась очень тяжело – Мирону приходилось налегать всем телом, чтобы та нехотя подалась, скрипнула, а потом распахнулась, вываливая паренька в поношенных шортах на обшарпанную площадку. Он никогда не любил этот их парадный: старый, тёмный, пропахший гнилью и табаком, с кучей закоулков с кишащим в них монстрами. Да, Мирону уже было тринадцать – тот возраст, когда вера в привидений и чудовищ уже начинала ослабевать, но ничего поделать с собственной фантазией он не мог. Парадный их он не любил.

Спускаясь вниз по лестнице, Мирон всегда слышал позади себя шаги. Заставлял себя оборачиваться, но никого не видел и именно поэтому ускорялся, перепрыгивая сразу через три ступени, задыхаясь и почти теряя сознание от головокружения и тошноты. Пролёт за пролетом исчезал за спиной, мрачные закоулки парадного дышали на него смрадом преисподни, звуки крошащейся под ногами плитки улетали под высокие потолки, распугивая потерявшихся среди серых крыш Питера голубей. И лишь завидев белый проем распахнутой двери – скрипучей, как и все в их доме – он выдыхал и успокаивался, а на улице пропадал и страх, словно и не было его. И Мирон даже краснел, со стыдом припоминая ужас, хватающий его за плечи, за руки – его, бегущего по лестнице паренька.

Ему было тринадцать. В чудовищ он уже не верил. 

Почти. 

Двор-колодец вмещал в себя небольшую площадку с заржавевшими качелями, горкой, услужливо предлагающей скатиться в невысыхающую Питерскую лужу, турники с блестящими от тысяч прикосновений перекладинами и покосившийся гриб, больше напоминавший надгробный крест. Никто из его товарищей никогда не роптал на скудный выбор развлечений: найти подходящее занятие было несложно, пусть даже и рискнув покинуть очерченные матерью границы исследуемых территорий. Так поступали все знакомые ему мальчишки, и он не отставал, подчиняясь общественному мнению. 

Лето подходило к концу, а ничего стоящего так и не произошло: рассказывать одноклассникам о поездке в деревню на неделю было зазорно, поэтому Мирон был убеждён, что за последние три дня должен урвать свой кусок Приключений. Чего-то, что действительно было бы необыкновенным, что-то поистине незабываемое, такое, чтобы у всех захватило дух… 

– Опять этот, – проговорил Порчи, пиная мяч об стену. Живущий на первом этаже старик уже давно обещал вызвать участкового, если они не прекратят это делать, и смуглый португалец с упоением дожидался исполнения этого обещания. – Зачем он вообще выходит?

Под сенью единственного во дворе дерева, с маниакальной скоростью перебирая пальцами, давил на кнопки тетриса мальчик примерно одного с ним возраста. Его отросшие за лето волосы торчали во все стороны, а под глазами лежали синяки, словно он не спал, а если и спал, то от силы всего пару часов. Мирон знал этого парня – откровенно наблюдал за ним последний месяц, отчего-то не решаясь подойти.

– Сидел бы дома, если не хочет играть, – продолжил Порчи, эмоционально размахивая руками. И Мирон в который уже раз с удивлением заметил, до чего же его друг несдержан. Это было его чертой характера и его же изюминкой – прямолинейность.

– Почему это тебя трогает? – уточнил Мирон, лениво водя носком по глади лужи – тоже в своём роде хождение по краю: заявись он домой в промокших кедах, мать его убьёт.

– Не знаю, – процедил сквозь зубы Порчи и снова ударил по мячу. – Просто…

Из окна дома высунулся старик: 

– Гребанные дети! – он потряс кулаком, с зажатой в ней газетой, а потом перегнулся через подоконник. – Я вызову участкового!

– Ну, давай, antigo puta*! Я жду! – он ударил по мячу снова – тот отскочил от стены, и старик разразился новым потоком брани, назвав их выродками напоследок, а потом вновь исчез внутри квартиры.

– Вызовет же, – все так же лениво предупредил Мирон, продолжая смотреть на мальчика с тетрисом.

– Да насрать, – выдохшийся Порчи прислонился к перекладине качелей и поморщился, вытирая со лба пот. – Сам не знаю.

– Хочешь, подойду к нему? – спросил Мирон, не отрывая глаз от мальчика. Что-то в этих кругах под глазами было заманчивым – несло в себе тайну, историю о чём-то интересном, рассказ о полуночных похождениях по кладбищам или заброшенным складам.

– Да насрать, – повторил Порчи снова, но Мирон уже не слушал – шёл в сторону мальчика, одёргивая на ходу растянутую майку с выцветшим рисунком пляжа на нем.

Мальчик продолжал играть. Даже сидящий на траве он все равно казался нескладным, долговязым – куда выше самого Мирона. Кожа у него, казалось, не видела солнца, но тут уж ничего не попишешь – дождливый Питер согласен был принять под своё крыло лишь бледнолицых, исключением благосклонно оставляя Порчи, но тот, справедливости ради, с пелёнок был обласкан солнцем Португалии. 

– Тетрис? – вопрос вышел дурацкий, но отмотать время назад было уже нельзя.

– На рекорд иду, – не отрываясь от игры, ответил мальчик, так что стало очевидно, что разгадка его теней под глазами кроется в этой самой игрушке. Но Мирон солгал бы, если бы сказал, что разочарован: интерес к мальчишке только возрос.

За его спиной с новой силой возобновились удары по стене мячом, еще громче принялся кричать дед, и Фёдоров вдруг осознал, что с отлетом Порчи домой этот старик потеряет лучшее своё развлечение. Скорее всего, он тоже будет скучать. 

– Круто, – пожал плечами Мирон и уселся рядом, осторожно принюхиваясь: от мальчика пахло домом, порошком и немного, совсем чуть-чуть, гарью. Это был приятный запах, и Мирон придвинулся ещё ближе, уже забывая, что переходит все границы личного пространства, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Ты ведь на каникулы приехал? – уточнил он, снова вдохнув и аккуратно дотронувшись его локтя – с этим он тоже ничего не мог поделать: уж очень ему хотелось касаться этого парня.

– Угу, – совершенно не обращая внимания на эти прикосновения, ответил мальчик и отложил в сторону тетрис. Теперь, когда чёлка не мешала обзору, он с любопытством рассматривал Мирона, благосклонно позволяя тому держаться за его плечо, а сам улыбался, очень напоминая Буратино. 

– Я Мирон, – подавляя в себе желание обнять мальчика, проговорил Фёдоров. – Из того дома.

Он, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой в сторону своего парадного, и отчего-то по спине его побежали мурашки – до него донёсся запах гнили и помоев, холодок старого дома, хруст плитки и мертвых жуков под ногами. 

Ещё не страх - его посыльный, тень ужаса, шёпот в ночи…

Но солнце упрямо пробивалось сквозь свинцовые тучи над головой, из окна на четвёртом этаже слышалась музыка - последний альбом Scorpions - а Порчи продолжал лупить мячом по стене. Давно перевалило за полдень, и Питер жил своей обычной жизнью, не позволяя монстрам захватывать свои угодья хотя бы на миллиметр.

– Я знаю, – ответил парень, ещё раз улыбнувшись. – Я же почти все лето тут.

– Почему не подходил к нам? – Мирон смял его красную кофту пальцами, с удовольствием отмечая, что парнишка совсем не против.

– А вы?

Ответить на это Мирону было сложно: не мог же он сказать, что, начиная с июля, пялился на этого мальчика, украдкой косил глаза, смотрел, прячась за стоком в дальнем конце двора или сидя на горке. Не мог же он сказать, что смущался, а сегодня осознание приближения конца лета сделало его совершенно бесстрашным. 

– Слава, – так и не дождавшись ответа (а, быть может, уловив его на подсознательном уровне) мальчик протянул ладонь, и Мирон в вязком ощущении абсолютного счастья, сжал эту ладонь. Та была куда мягче его собственной – шершавой и в мозолях – и куда длиннее – примерно на сантиметр в пальцах. Славка не забирал ладонь, не подавал признаков нетерпения, пока Мирон сжимал ее и украдкой исследовал, аккуратно поглаживая морщинки кончиками пальцев. Он просто улыбался, отчего-то вдруг все понимая, и Мирон без труда мог прочитать в глубине его глаз все мысли Славы:

“Я тебе нравлюсь, и это отлично, потому что мне ты тоже нравишься.” 

– Долго ещё? – крикнул Порчи, прекратив перепалку со стариком.

– Иди к нам, – проорал Мирон, продолжая смотреть в глаза Славы.

Порчи ругнулся, подхватил с земли мяч, совсем не брезгуя вымазаться в грязи, и подошёл ближе. В его кудрявых волосах запутались сухие листья (до осени календарной оставалось ещё около двух недель, но по сути, из-за засухи, что обрушилась на город в конце июля, она уже напоминала о себе).

– Это Порчи, – проговорил Мирон, кивком головы указывая на друга.

– Дарио, – устало поправил его парень.

– Все зовут его Порчи, так что… – добавил было Мирон, но Слава его перебил:

– Слава, приятно познакомиться, Дарио, – проговорил новенький, протягивая ладонь. Ее-то Мирон и проводил ревнивым, ищущим взглядом, словно Славка мог вместе с рукопожатием передать Порчи частичку себя – маленькую, но даже этого было жалко Фёдорову. Теперь Слава принадлежал ему: это он первым рискнул подойти к нему, это он смотрел на него все это время, и это он же отговорил старших ребят от того, чтобы молчаливому новичку прописали несколько “приветственных” тумаков. Так что теперь знакомство Порчи было щелчком по его носу.

– В квадрат? – предложил Дарио, сплёвывая на землю. – Вы, два чертовых лопуха, против меня. 

– Может, позовём Замая? – застенчиво предложил Слава, одёргивая рукава кофты. Мирон скользнул по ней взглядом, подмечая выглаженный воротник рубашки, торчащей исподнизу, и платок, выглядывающий из кармана шорт.

– А он выйдет? – прищурившись в сомнении, уточнил Порчи.

– Если я позову, – кивнул Слава и поднялся на ноги. 

Мирон поднялся следом и тут же почувствовал себя гномом – Славка возвышался над ним на полголовы и казался ему совсем взрослым, даром, что острые его коленки были перемазаны в зеленой траве, а на шортах налипла грязь. 

– Ты с ним дружишь? – спросил Мирон.

Славка кивнул. 

– Вроде бы, – ответил он, аккуратно убирая тетрис в карман и неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Тогда пошли, – нетерпеливо потребовал Порчи и, не дожидаясь парней, сам пошёл вперёд, на каждый свой шаг отбивая мячом по асфальту.

Слава ещё раз посмотрел на Мирона, кивнул ему, лениво взъерошив копну волос, и сделал шаг вперёд. 

– Мы ведь живём в одном подъезде, – начал было Слава, и Мирон тут же согласился с ним: мол, да, в одном, да только я на восьмом, а ты на четвёртом. 

И только через минуту понял, что жутко спалился – получалось, что он совершенно откровенно сейчас заявил, что сталкерил за Славкой – только имени так и не узнал.

– У тебя дверь коричневым дерматином обита, – вдруг заявил Слава, и Фёдоров понял, что тот тоже следил. От этого стало гораздо легче, так, словно внутри надулся большой гелиевый шарик, и Мирон сразу же почувствовал, что сейчас взлетит, а лицо его треснет от улыбки.

– Но я не об этом хотел поговорить, – добавил внезапно Слава и неуверенно поддел лямки на ремне. – Не об этом.

Он замолчал, пожевывая губу и внимательно глядя на раскрытую дверь их парадного. Чёрный проем напоминал разинутую пасть чудовища, и Мирон, поддаваясь вящему страху, чётко осознал, что ожидает, как из двери появится чудовище, обхватит когтистыми лапами тяжёлые створки двери, оставит белесые следы, а потом, вцепившись в их застывшие фигуры, бросится вперёд, чтобы рвать, кусать, пить кровь и убивать. И никто не спасёт их: ни взбешённый старик с помятой газетой, ни вывешивающая постельное на балконе мать, ни случайные прохожие…

Дверь захлопнулась, и наваждение испарилось. 

– О чем? – пересохшими вдруг губами уточнил Мирон, прекрасно понимая, о чем собирается спрашивать Слава.

Но тот молчал, с прищуром глядя на дверь, выискивая что-то, пытаясь понять и увидеть. Фёдоров без труда бы смог сказать, _что_ ищет Слава, потому что долгими ночами ужасающие тени преследовали и его во снах – или, быть может, он просто убеждал себя, что это были сны?...

– Что, Слава?

Он приоткрыл рот и хотел было уже что-то сказать, как Порчи, повиснув на ручке дверцы, окликнул их. 

– Долго ты ещё свою Сонечку будешь мариновать, Окси? – уточнил он, показывая язык и вытягивая перед ним два пальца. – Мне вас оставить наедине, или приплатите за то, чтобы посмотрел?

– Иди лесом, – скривил нос Мирон и шагнул вперёд. 

Но голос Славы в его голове продолжал шептать: _“ты знаешь, о чем я. Ты видел. Скажи, что ты видел…”_

Слава за его спиной тяжело вздохнул.

***

Вода продолжала течь, теряться в сливах труб, и Мирон только сейчас осознал, что у него носом пошла кровь. Он провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, стирая бурые разводы, всхлипнул, отплевываясь, и выпрямился, снова глядя на собственное отражение в зеркале ванной. Серый кафель за спиной легко гармонировал с бледностью его кожи – Фёдоров легко мог сойти за мертвеца, вот только не хотел.

Дёрнувшись всем телом, он отворил зеркальную створку, нащупывая в тёмном углу шкафчика колбу с россыпью таблеток, одним движением пальца открыл ее и выхватил себе сразу три. Успокоительное, которое он не принимал уже несколько лет, теперь казалось ему единственным верным средством. И он кинул таблетки в рот, прикрыв глаза и снова наклонившись к раковине, чтобы глотнуть воды. 

Холодный поток обмывал губы, морозил кожу, и он глотал и глотал, не в состоянии утолить жажду, ровно до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что вода становится тёплой и вязкой. Мирон отпрянул, закашлялся…

Слив раковины не справлялся: густой поток крови, застывающей, с комками плоти забивал сток, и белый кафель окрашивался в алый, потом в бурый, пока не стал почти что чёрным. И Мирон в ужасе смотрел, как кровавая река заполняла раковину, плескалась через край, стекала струйками вниз, на пол, чтобы потом захватить всю комнату, весь дом, утопить его, убить, заставить захлёбываться в ней.

Тяжело дыша, хватая губами воздух, Мирон сделал шаг назад, уткнулся спиной в край стиральной машинки, а потом перевёл глаза на зеркало: в отражении за его плечом дружелюбно улыбался клоун – тот самый, из детства. Тот, о котором он давно успел забыть. Он смотрел на него, неестественно растягивая нарисованные губы, приподнимая на уровень лица ладонь с полуистлевшей кожей, обтянувшей тонкий скелет руки, перебирая пальцами так, словно те были угловатыми паучьими лапками. И вид его внушал не страх даже, ужас - первобытный, животный, заставляющий замереть перед собственной участью в ожидании расправы.

– Здравствуй, Мирон, это я, ты помнишь? Мы хотели вместе полетать, - произнесло Оно, и Мирон всхлипнул.

Он не решался обернуться, чтобы увидеть его вживую. Не решался даже шелохнуться, и лишь смотрел на эти костлявые пальцы, на искаженную улыбку, на потоки льющейся через край крови. И отражение клоуна приближалось, наклонялось к его лицу ближе, почти касаясь ярко-оранжевыми космами его щеки – Мирон даже чувствовал тяжёлое дыхание на коже. 

По затылку проскользнула капля пота, очертила линию черепа и затерялась в вороте рубашки – от этого щекочущего прикосновения Мирон вдруг на секунду закрыл глаза…

…а в следующее мгновение, когда Фёдоров уже готов был закричать, все исчезло. Перед ним снова было лишь его испуганное лицо, вода стекала по желобу стока, разбрызгиваясь на стены ванной; холодный угол стиралки упирался в его спину.

_“Ты знаешь, о чем я. Ты понимаешь. Ты видел. Они просто хотят полетать…”_

Мирон судорожно выдохнул.

 

_______  
*antigo puta (порт.) – старая шлюха


	2. Слава решает вернуться

Решение взять билет до Питера в один конец оказалось внезапным: Слава стоял в этот момент на кассе, отсчитывая банкноты и раздраженно вздыхая. Очередной клиент в который раз переспрашивал что-то о Nokia, и Машнов с трудом подбирал подходящие слова: хотелось спать, пусть даже тут, устроив голову на стеклянной стойке и вытянув длинные ноги под полками. Именно в этот миг он понял, что должен лететь обратно. Это было похоже на импульс – он так дёрнул рукой, что едва не опрокинул терминал на пол. Этот импульс отозвался острой болью в висках и прошёлся по правому предплечью. И хуже всего было услышать в этот же миг спокойный внутренний голос:

“Должен лететь в Питер. Сегодня. Сейчас.”

Слава тряхнул головой, пытаясь успокоить себя и внезапно подскочивший пульс, а потом перевёл взгляд на клиента. Мужчина все говорил и говорил – откровенную чушь, в которой Слава не мог найти ни одной толковой фразы – как вдруг Машнов стянул с шеи бейджик, улыбнулся вежливо, но устало, а потом прошёл за дверь администратора. Юрий сидел там у компьютера – худой парень с тонкой цыплячьей шеей и дёргающимся на ней кадыком. Он никогда не мог попросить о чём-то спокойно, не мог прекратить нервничать и подмигивать правым глазом. Даже улыбка у него становилась похожа на расплывшуюся под каплями ацетона краску. 

– Я улетаю, – сказал Слава и положил на стол перед Юрой бейдж – получилось пафосно и смешно: так сдают свои значки полицейские в голливудских фильмах, расставаясь с работой.

– К-куда улетаешь? – растерянно переспросил Юра, по привычке оттягивая слишком тугой ворот фирменного свитера.

– Этого я тебе не скажу, – спокойно объяснил Слава, в своей собственной манере растягивая гласные. – Но зато сказал, что улетаю. Пока.

Юра приподнялся над столом, перегнулся чёрез него, спихивая на пол папки с договорами и актами покупки, и ухватил Славу за руку. 

– В смысле “пока”? В смысле “улетаю”? Машнов, это худшая твоя шутка за последнюю неделю, – и дёрнул за рукав, словно точку поставил.

– Совсем улетаю, – объяснил Слава, глядя на эту руку – в белом свете люминесцентных ламп она казалась мертвенно бледной и жутко костлявой – ощущалось, что острые углы прорвут тонкую как рисовая бумага кожу и оголят свои пожелтевшие останки. Слава с трудом проглотил вязкую слюну. – Юра, я должен, пойми.

Но Юра не понимал и понимать не хотел: тряхнул головой, рискуя сломать свою шею, и сжал пальцы на рукаве Славкиной рубашки ещё сильнее.  

– Отпуска не дам, – проговорил он тихо, но твёрдо. – И за свой счёт не пущу. Так что иди выпей кофе, встань обратно за стойку и работай.

И вот тогда он только решился отпустить его руку. 

А Слава подумал, что-то в его лице, остроскулом и изнеможённом, сегодня было неприятным. Возможно, игра света и теней, но Машнов почувствовал, как на щеках Юры появились пятна – чёрные, обугленные, похожие на пригоревшие края бифштекса, забытого на сковороде. И в воздухе маленькой клетушки явственно запахло гарью: этот тяжёлый запах кружил под потолком, цепляясь за глянцевые плакаты с новинками сезона и надписью о том, что лучший продавец – улыбающийся продавец. У девушки на нем глубоко запали глаза, а зубов в улыбке не хватало. И Славу передернуло, когда она, чуть заметно облизнув кровившие губы, послала ему воздушный поцелуй. 

Воздух стал ещё тяжелее. 

– Я уезжаю, – повторил Слава, усилием заставив себя отвернутся от плаката.

– Я не дам тебе отпуска, – устало повторил Юра. – Не дам…

Но Слава его перебил:  

– Я увольняюсь, Юра.

Бугристые волдыри ожогов на лице Юры (Машнов упрямо повторял про себя, что ему это лишь чудится) только увеличивались. И Машнов, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не сбежать, отпрянул. 

– Да и куда ты _полетишь_? Ты ведь так и не научился, – проговорил Юра почти по-слогам. – _Ты ведь так и не научился летать._

И в этот момент девушка улыбнулась ещё шире, а Слава вышел – почти выбежал – из кабинета.

Сердце стучало в груди, мысли прыгали в голове, не желая складываться воедино, а дыхание сбилось. Он слышал за спиной раздражённый Юрин голос, видел, как его провожает ошеломлённым взглядом мужчина с помятым пиджаком. Как Юленька – девочка-консультантка – открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь что-то спросить, но не может. В этом напряжении отчего-то совсем уж ужасающе звучала старая песня по радио:

“Арлекино, Арлекино, нужно быть смешным для всех…” – тянул женский, чуть с хриплой голос, и Машнов рассмеялся. Ему только чудилось: стрессы и волнения, бесконечная борьба с “надо” и “хочу”.

“Юра прав: ну, куда мне лететь? Работа ведь…” – подумал Слава, уже собираясь вернуться в кабинет, чтобы удостовериться, что крови на плакате нет, что кожа у Юры как обычно бледная и чуть прыщавая. Чтобы забрать бейдж и извиниться.

Всегда ведь можно сказать, что от переутомления у него случился лёгонький сдвиг по фазе – со всеми бывает, не беда. Он так бы и сделал, вот только тот самый спокойный и уравновешенный голос отдал новую команду: “Езжай домой, собирай вещи и отправляйся в аэропорт.”

В этом голосе – чужом и знакомом одновременно – не было ненависти или ужаса, только безмерное, шедшее откуда-то из глубокого прошлого, спокойствие. Он цеплял за струнки души, выворачивая подсознание и являя на поверхность воспоминания. Слава мог только сказать, что этот внутренний голос шёл _извне_ , хоть и объяснить это он не мог. Не мог он и объяснить, по какой такой причине через три часа, побросав в рюкзак только самое необходимое, сидел в зале регистрации на рейс и пил из маленькой бутылочки “Чивас”, морщась и смаргивая выступившие слезы. В пакете из Duty Free тихонько позвякивали ещё четыре такие бутылки, и Машнов был уверен, что ещё при посадке в самолёт будет едва стоять на ногах. Вот только третья бутылка подходила к концу, а он по-прежнему был трезв. 

В голове никак не укладывался тот факт, отчего он в принципе собрался и совершенно внезапно купил этот чертовый билет. Отчего на банковском счёте, который он открыл семь лет назад, оказалась кругленькая сумма – только сейчас он понял, что каждый месяц клал на счёт по несколько тысяч, объясняя себе, что ему эти деньги потребуются на чёрный день. Так вот он – этот чёрный день. День, в который он просто собрал вещи и уехал, оставив пустую квартиру и ключи под половиком. Он понял, почему так и не принялся делать ремонт, почему не завёл собаку, о которой мечтал с одиннадцати лет. Почему так и не решился предложить той девчонке с третьего курса начать серьёзные отношения, съехаться, пожениться. Что-то внутри него упрямо подсказывало правильное решение, напоминало о том, что однажды что-то изменится, наступит момент, когда ему нужно будет решаться на…

“Что я тут делаю?” – нервно рассмеявшись и испугав женщину в большой шляпе на соседнем диванчике, подумал он. Та держала в руках раскрытую упаковку духов, купленных, видимо, в соседнем магазине косметики, и очень уж она косилась на выстроенные в ряд около Славы бутылки с виски. 

– Тяжёлый день, – пробормотал он, приподняв “Чивас” в ладони повыше. Женщина отвернулась.

“Так что? Зачем ты летишь? И, главное, куда?” – Машнов дёрнул за крышечку последнюю бутылочку и закрыл глаза. 

Ответа все не было, не было и ощущения, что он поступает неправильно: идущий извне голос молчал, явно не желая дальше беседовать с ним, и Слава притих, вслушиваясь в звуки аэропорта, в забавный рязанский акцент девушек, объявляющихся прилёт и отлёт самолетов, в музыку доносящуюся из маленького кафе дальше по терминалу, и когда, наконец, он оказался в кресле своего самолёта он точно знал, что на верном пути.

 

Утром в метро всегда душно и неприятно: слишком людно, слишком серо, слишком контрастно. 

Первое попавшееся объявление о сдаче квартиры оказалось невероятно выгодным: хрипловатый голос мужчины на том конце провода спросил лишь, не узбек ли Слава и нет ли у него пса. Оба ответа оказались отрицательными, и Машнов назначил встречу по адресу, указанному в объявлении. Открытый расист и зооненавистник его ничуть не отпугнул, когда как в другой раз Слава бы открыто заявил, что ноги его в квартире такого урода не будет. Но молчавший до этого голос опять дал команду: “езжай”, и Машнов подчинился. Тем более, что низкое нёба Питера, царапающееся о шпили крыш, давило все сильнее – в метро стало лишь хуже. Глубокие катакомбы, полнящиеся запахами реки, человеческих тел и, так странно, гари, заставляли страдать от клаустрофобии. 

День вчерашний с лёгкой подачи перелета легко перешёл в сегодняшний, но тяга к переменам только усиливалась. Усиливалось и чувство беспокойства – ничуть не похожее на панику, но вполне отдающее в страх. Он липкими волнами проникал все глубже в подсознание, гнал вперёд, и Славе казалось, что, остановись он хотя бы на секунду, тот его захлестнёт с головой. Оставалось лишь бежать вперёд: из Пулково в Купчино, оттуда в подземные шахты метрополитена, все дальше и дальше, перейти на красную ветку и там уже до Академической. 

Голос молчал, и Слава шёл дальше по заведённому порядку, понимая, что все движется само по себе, а он – лишь листок в круговороте событий. Он мало что мог противопоставить происходящему, не знал, почему и зачем делает это, но хуже всего – не помнил, откуда выскальзывают эти воспоминания. Воспоминания об этих ветках и станциях, о том, что квартира по адресу находится в самом центре, что выйти нужно налево, а не направо – эти знания выскальзывали неизвестно откуда – словно бы из шапки фокусника голуби и цветы. Слава прекрасно понимал, что не может этого знать, но сейчас тусклое воспоминание о лете начала нулевых отражалось в чёрных стёклах вагона, спускалась по облупившимся буквам “не прислоняться”, терялась в пролетающих за окном трубах – едва различимых, уродливых как сотни металлических змей. Это было настоящим. Это было “взаправду”, как сказал бы Замай. 

“Кто такой Замай?” – рассеянно спросил про себя Слава, выходя из метро. “Какой-то давний друг. Мальчик, который был там… _Видел._ ”

Мысли оборвались, и Слава почувствовал недоумение – как он мог забыть того, кто первым назвал его другом? Того, кто хлопал его плечу и застенчиво отворачивался от всех девчонок, попадавшихся им на пути. Мальчик, которого звали Замай. Но Слава не мог вспомнить, откуда знает его. Как они познакомились и что произошло. Не мог вспомнить место, от которого стыла кровь в жилах, но следующий поворот от продуктового магазина, обещавшего самые низкие цены в Петербурге, предложил пройти в низкую арку, за которой…

Этот дом был знаком ему безумно хорошо: деревянная дверь, которая все лето того года оставалась открытой, сейчас была заперта – на улице собиралась туча, предвещавшая затяжной, на весь день ливень. Дерево в середине двора, где он (Слава по инерции потянулся к карману, чтобы нащупать свой тетрис) любил играть в одиночестве, все так же шелестело теперь уже остатками высохшей листвы. На облупившейся штукатурке стены, о которую Порчи (кто это такой, черт бы его побрал?!) все время бил мячом, ещё можно было найти выбоины. По-прежнему пугали своим бессмертием проржавевшие качели и кривая горка у обнищавшей песочницы.

Дверь в подъезд со скрипом распахнулась.

Слава разблокировал телефон, проверяя адрес и совсем уж без удивления вспомнил, что адрес этот – его собственный: маленькая квартирка с высокими потолками на четвёртом этаже. Ноги сами вспомнили дорогу, привели его – он даже обошёл стороной лужу, в которой можно было не просто замочить кроссовки, но и подвернуть лодыжку. 

Запах подъезда тоже не поменялся. Не поменялись и дрожащие тени по углам – краем глаза он заметил мелькнувшую в полумраке когтистую лапу и расслышал далёкий смех. От этого видения в животе скрутило так, что Слава на мгновение был готов к тому, чтобы выблевать остатки виски из желудка. Но внутренний голос уверенно сказал ему: “вперед”, и Машнов, перескакивая через две ступени (зайти в лифт он так и не рискнул), поднялся на свой – свой! – этаж. 

Звонок звучал для него криком из прошлого.  

– Проходи, – высокий мужчина с немного обвисшими щеками распахнул дверь квартиры. 

Дермантин чуть скрипнул, ударившись о стену подъезда (парадного, черт бы тебя побрал, Слава, они называют его парадным), и Машнов сделал шаг вперёд. В груди бухало сердце, отдаваясь то в желудке, то в лёгких слабой болью, но облегчение, наступившее сразу после того, как он вошёл в квартиру, ни с чем нельзя было сравнить.

– Точно не узбек, – скривил губы мужчина, но Машнов ничего не ответил: мыслями он был ещё на лестничной площадке – в ужасе бежал от когтистой лапы.

“Это все шутки бессонной ночи. Глупости и кошмары наяву,” – подумал он, но сам себе не верил. 

Это точно не были кошмары. Это была реальность – самая настоящая, наполненная звуками и биением его сердца. В темных закромах этого дома затаилось нечто, способное воссоздать, оживить самые жуткие фантазии – то, что пугало больше всего. Оно копошилось в мыслях своими когтистыми лапами – теми самыми, которые он видел краем глаза в подъезде. 

Оно. Они так и называли его. Оно.

– Я… – голос его подвёл, и Слава закашлялся. – Могу сегодня въехать?

– Даже смотреть не будешь? – с удивлением уточнил мужчина. Только сейчас Машнов понял, что не знает его имени. 

– Я уже был в этом доме…

В глазах этого гребаного расиста мелькнул проблеск понимания. 

– Я купил квартиру пару дней назад, – проговорил он, проходя на кухню. – Ты, наверное, разговаривал со старым хозяином.

– Да, – солгал Слава и облизнул губы.

– Тогда понятно, – мужчина присел на табурет, и только тогда Машнов позволил себе оглядеться.

Старенькая кухонька шагнула из прошлого – даже глиняный кувшин с выщербленной ручкой стоял на прежнем месте под потолком. Узкие советские шкафчики чуть покосились, но выглядели бодро. На плите – белой и начищенной до блеска – стоял чайник, выжидая посетителей. Даже на окнах висели все те же весёленькие шторки с подсолнухами: Слава вспомнил, что однажды прожег на краю одной из них круглую дырку.

– Паспорт можно? – уточнил мужчина, и Слава запихнул руку в рюкзак, чтобы вытащить документы.

Расположившись за кухонным столом, тот переписывал в договор его имя, забавно высунув язык от усердия и прикусив его. Все разворачивалось так быстро – безумно, как в кислотном трипе на спидах: вот он на работе – щелчок – он в аэропорту – щелчок – видит прошлое в стеклах метрополитена – щелчок – он в старой квартире, которая хранит в себе воспоминания. 

– Что стало с прошлыми хозяевами? – спросил он внезапно, отвернувшись от чулана в конце коридора.

– С ними? – переспросил мужчина, приподнявшись над бумагами. – Пропали. Вроде бы. О них ничего не известно.

***

Он вышел из подъезда позже, в шесть, с удивлением понимая, что хозяин квартиры – его звали Антон – согласился с ним встретиться в пять утра. Совершенно необъяснимо, но так оно было на самом деле: меньше чем за десять часов он оказался в Питере с ключами от квартиры. 

Его квартиры.

Он действовал на уровне подсознания, подчинялся внутреннему голосу, игнорируя требования логики и собственного опыта. Шел вперед, не задумываясь о последствиях, спускался в метро, жадно вдыхая запах гари. Слава знал, что поступает правильно: чувствовал, но все равно беспокоился. Эти видения – тени в подъезде, ожоги Юры, девушка с плаката – все это вписалось в его нынешнее состояние с легкостью реальности. Эти люди или нелюди пугали его до ужаса, но подчинялись законам физики его нового мира. Машнов понимал, что теперь прошлое, спящее на подкорке его сознания, пробудилось. Такое простое и очевидное решение этой задачки – вернуться, чтобы вспомнить. Вернуться, чтобы остановить то, что началось так давно. Вернуться, чтобы воссоединиться. 

Слава решился и сделал шаг – теперь воспоминания стали четче и яснее, но понимание все еще не приходило на смену беспокойства. Его сковывал страх, но эта встреча в толпе, это живое напоминание о прошлом укрепило его в изначальной мысли о правильности решения.

Осталось дать его сознанию толчок, пнуть, чтобы прогнать остатки тумана…

Шарик мальчика в желтом макинтоше отлетел в сторону под порывом сквозняка, и он увидел Мирона – имя само всплыло в мыслях, как и все те воспоминания до этого. Он смотрел в глаза мальчика, изменившегося, повзрослевшего, но оставшегося прежним, и видел чуть дрогнувшие в улыбке губы – те губы, которые он нащупал своими губами в темноте лифтовой шахты больше десяти лет назад. Вспомнил, как горчила на языке кровь и как обдавало жаром его дыхание. Как дрожали пальцы – от бессилия и страха в первую очередь, потому что едва ли они могли по-настоящему насладиться этим первым поцелуем, выжидая нового удара, нового ужаса.

Дурацкий шарик все лез в глаза, все закрывал лицо Мирона, но Слава знал, что это не единственная их встреча. Быть может, он и прилетел только ради этого, только ради них, но такая мысль была слишком уж сладка. Теперь, когда воспоминания обрастали плотью, до него стало доходить, _что_ их ждет. Только на этот раз это не будет похоже на детский кошмар – дрема не развеется с наступлением первых солнечных лучей, хотя бы потому что солнца в дождливом Питере нет.

Солнца не будет – они повзрослели.

И вновь поддаваясь внутреннему чутью, Слава вышел на Пушкинской. Двери захлопнулись, но взгляд Мирона – ищущий, жадный – продолжал его держать до самой последней секунды.


End file.
